


A Bunch of Saps

by Aki_teru



Series: Dem Bois [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friends as Family, Friendship, Partial Chatfic, Second gen captains, appreciative friends, hq-nextgen, next gen captains, ngc week, these guys are a sappy bunch of dorks and i love them, uhhh friends with benefits..mentioned..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/pseuds/Aki_teru
Summary: Through their desires and their struggles, the bois realize just how much they mean to one another.___________________________________________________________________________________#hq-nextgen  NEXT GEN CAPTAINS FANWEEK 2018  https://hq-nextgen.tumblr.com/Day 2 “Friendships/Relationships”This takes place the night of the last chapter of “What Happens in the Chat Stays in the Chat” in my Dem Bois series.





	A Bunch of Saps

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily NEED to read "What Happens in the Chat Stays in the Chat" before this.  
> You may not understand certain references though if you haven't.  
> But it should still be readable on its own.

Yahaba buried himself in Kyoutani’s neck, allowing himself to bask in his boyfriend’s warmth. “You know, I really owe them a lot.”

 

Kyoutani hummed in agreement. “What? For being able to put up with your obnoxious ass?”

 

A light smack fell on Kyoutani’s arm. “No, asshole,” he chuckled and nuzzled closer to him. “If it weren’t for them, our stubborn asses probably still wouldn’t be together.”

 

“True.”

 

“I don’t think you’ve officially met any of them,” Yahaba noted. Kyoutani grunted, causing Yahaba to roll his eyes. “I know you’re not big on socializing or meeting new people,” he started, speaking softly. “...But I think it would be really nice to be able to hang out with my boyfriend _and_ my dumbass friends simultaniously. I mean, Futakuchi and Akaashi are like.....so extra when we’re together?? .....Okay, well it’s actually just Futa being extra, but still. They’re so sappy, it’s adorable. And Teru and Shitabu are like.....well, I haven’t actually seen any pda from them or anything, but they’re just...I can’t believe I’m saying this......They’re perfect for each other,” he finished. “Don’t tell Shirabu I said that.”

 

Kyoutani let out a small huff of a laugh, shaking his head lightly as he turned to face Yahaba. “You’re jealous.”

 

Immediately, Yahaba pulled away, looking offended. “Excuse me? My own boyfriend. In my house. This betrayal cuts deep. How dare you?” He paused, pretending to glare at Kyoutani angrily.....but they both fell into laughter, and he settled back into his boyfriend. “Fine. Yes, I’m a bit envious. My friends get to joke around with our group _and_ kiss their boyfriends at the same time. It’s not fair that I have to keep it separate.”

 

“Okay,” Kyoutani said, giving in. “I’ll hang out with your friends when I come to visit you in Tokyo,” he promised. “......But only if you buy me McDonalds.”

 

Yahaba laughed. “Are you serious? You want to eat freaking Mcnuggets every time you visit?”

 

“No,” Kyoutani said seriously, and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. “Right now.”

 

“Are you.....Kentarou, it’s almost eleven pm....and we ate earlier.”

 

“....Guess we’re not hanging out with your friends then.”

 

Groaning, Yahaba rolled himself out of bed, ignoring his boyfriend’s satisfied smirk. He grabbed his wallet from the dresser and pulled on one of Kyoutani’s hoodies. “Let’s go, you fucking McNugget.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry for putting all this shit on you,” Futakuchi spoke into his phone, breathing shakily as he sat on his front doorstep, letting the chilly air seep into his skin.

 

 _‘Dude, it’s totally fine,’_ Terushima’s voice reassured softly.

 

“No, it’s not. I just—I don’t understand why I still feel this way??” Futakuchi whined, letting out an unamused laugh as he ran his free hand through his bangs. “I don’t get it. Today was amazing. I graduated. I had fun with my best friends. I got accepted by my team – They apologized and everything. And I got to have a sleepover with Keiji and Bokuto. I just....I should be happy right now. I know I should be,” he continued, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep himself from losing it. “But I just....Every time I think I’m getting better, those stupid thoughts come back.”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the call, and a worried sigh came through. _‘Futa, depression...it’s not something that’ll just disappear after one good day, you know?’_

 

“I know.” Futakuchi sighed, feeling defeated. “But it’s not just today. It’s all the time. Ever since we started the group, I thought I was getting better....At least most of the time...” he trailed off.

 

_‘That’s a good thing.’_

 

“It is, but—I just don’t feel like I really _am_ getting better, Yuuji,” Futakuchi said in frustration, sliding his hand down his face and resting his cheek in his palm. “I feel like I’m going to just...screw everything up. Like everything that’s running through me – all these emotions,” he stopped, gulping as he tried to keep a sob from escaping. “—It’s like I’m going to explode and do something stupid that ruins everything.”

 

_‘Futa, whatever you’re going through, you know we’ll all help you through it.’_

 

Futakuchi shook his head on instinct, feeling wet tears spill from his eyes. “I know. _I know._ I just – I don’t think I’m ready to tell them. I can’t.”

 

 _‘....It’s really not healthy to keep this all in, Kenji,’_ Terushima spoke softly. _‘None of them will judge you for this, you know.’_

 

“I know,” Futakuchi gasped, failing to calm the silent sobs that wracked his body. “But I’m just not ready,” he admitted, sounding very disappointed with himself. “But I will. Someday. I promise.”

 

“Good,” Terushima spoke, and Futakuchi’s head shot up, seeing his friend standing on the sidewalk in front of his house.

 

“Teru? You didn’t have to – ”

 

Terushima shook his head, spreading his arms wide. “Come on, buddy,” he said comfortingly and gave Futakuchi a soft smile. More tears spilled from Futakuchi’s eyes as he shot up and accepted his friend’s hug, trying to hold it together. “Hey man, it’s fine,” Teru reassured him, hugging him until Futakuchi had calmed down. “You wanna run for a late-night snack? I’ll pay.”

 

Futakuchi let out a small laugh as he wiped at his sore eyes. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, look who’s here,” Terushima noted, his eyes lighting up as he and Futakuchi stepped into McDonalds. Yahaba and Kyoutani were sitting at a booth in the opposite corner of the restaurant and hadn’t taken notice of them yet.

 

Futakuchi tried to muster a smile and reached up to touch the sore skin under his eyes. “Do my eyes look red?” he asked in a quiet voice.

 

Terushima patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, bro, you’re fine. Wanna go wash your face while I order?”

 

“Please,” Futakuchi said thankfully, giving him a half-smile. “Quarter pounder with cheese,” he said, stepping off toward the bathroom.

 

Terushima walked to the counter and ordered their food. There weren’t many people working at this hour, so it would probably take a few minutes, he figured, so he stood by the counter and watched the other two. Kyoutani saw him first, as he was facing into the restaurant. Terushima grinned widely and gave him a little wave, causing the other to furrow his eyebrows. This action then caused Yahaba to look over his shoulder at whatever his boyfriend was reacting to. Terushima waved. “Sup,” he said, walking over to the pair.

 

A smile broke out on Yahaba’s face. “What are you doing out so late?” he laughed. “I thought you were an early-to-bed-early-to-rise kinda guy.”

 

“I am,” he admitted. “But Futa and I wanted to grab food.”

 

“Huh? Where’s Futakuchi? Weren’t you staying with Shirabu?”

 

“Bathroom. And I dropped Kenjirou off at his dorm ‘cos he wanted to make sure he started packing so we wouldn’t be rushing to do that in the morning,” Terushima laughed. “He wouldn’t let me sneak on campus to help ‘cos security is apparently still on the lookout for me.”

 

“Don’t they have all day tomorrow to get moved out?” Yahaba asked, confused.

 

“They have til like...three pm??” Teru wondered, making a face as he tried to remember. “But we were hoping to get all his stuff to my place before noon so we could all hang out tomorrow!” he exlaimed happily.

 

Yahaba grinned. “Cool! We should definitely hang out!” he said, then turned to Kyoutani. “Ah. You work all day tomorrow, don’t you?”

 

Kyoutani grunted in affirmation. “Sorry.”

 

“That’s fine,” Yahaba sighed. “Guess I’m stuck alone with my idiot friends. Who knows what dumb shit we’ll do this time.”

 

“Hey,” Terushima laughed and turned as he heard his order number called out. “Oh, be right back,” he stated and practically skipped off to the counter. As he was coming back with a tray of food, Yahaba slid out of his seat and next to Kyoutani on the other side, gesturing for Teru to take the seat he’d abandoned.

 

“Man, what’s taking Futakuchi so long?” Yahaba asked with a bit of a teasing tone. “Must have had to shit.”

 

“Aha,” Terushima laughed a bit awkwardly, trying to play along. “Yeah, probably.”

 

As if on cue, Futakuchi approached their table, looking very tired. He plopped down in the booth next to Terushima, immediately going for his burger. “Sorry, Keiji called. Guess his insomnia woke him up, and he got kinda worried that he couldn’t find me anywhere.”

 

“Oh!” Terushima startled. “Maybe we should bring him something to eat?”

 

“Teru, I don’t think fast food is gonna cure insomnia,” Futakuchi chuckled.

 

“You never know!”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “You guys are idiots.”

 

“And yet you’re friends with us,” Futakuchi sassed back, taking a bite from his burger. Still chewing, he glanced over at Kyoutani. “Sorry we interrupted your date, pal.”

 

Kyoutani shrugged nonchalantly. “Just wanted chicken nuggets,” he admitted.

 

“HA,” Futakuchi laughed. “Don’t blame ya. Nothin’ like a late night Mickey D’s run.”

 

Just then, one of the employees came over and told them they’d be closing up shortly. They quickly finished their meals, and the four of them headed out.

 

“Nice running into you asshats,” Yahaba said as they’d reached the point where they’d have to split up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved and turned, about to head off, but he was yanked back and pulled into a hug by not only Terushima but Futakuchi as well. “What the heck, you shits?” he laughed.

 

Terushima grinned and looked up at Kyoutani, making a motion for him to join.

 

Kyoutani stiffly shook his head, his eyes wide and refusing.

 

“Are you done yet?” Yahaba mumbled, his face completely buried by the two dorks hugging him. They let him go and smiled. “Thank you,” Yahaba said and snorted. “Goodnight.” He rolled his eyes, smiling, and turned away, hooking arms with his boyfriend as they headed in the opposite direction.

 

The other two enjoyed a calm, leisurely walk back to Futakuchi’s house.

 

“See ya tomorrow!” Teru called out as Futakuchi got up to his front door. “Call me if you need to talk again!” He then waved and started running down the street in the direction that he lived.

 

Futakuchi smiled thankfully as he watched his friend dart into the night. He then headed back inside, navigating through the darkness as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake anyone as he traced the walls and slowly tiptoed across the creaky floor to get to his room. He found his door cracked open just a smidge, and slowly, he pushed it open with his palm.

 

A small light shined in the corner of the dark room, and Futakuchi could see Akaashi’s illuminated face as he sat up on the bed, staring down at his phone.

 

Akaashi glanced up as the door creaked open. “Kenji,” he breathed, looking very relieved as he placed his phone off to the side to get up and greet him.

 

Futakuchi gave his boyfriend a lopsided smile and closed the door behind him. He stepped into the room and met Akaashi in the middle. They both slowed and just watched each other, only gentle touches between them, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

 

Akaashi reached up and brushed the bangs out of Futakuchi’s eyes, worry evident in his gaze as he seemed to search his boyfriend’s eyes for something. “....Did something happen?” he whispered, running the backs of his fingers along his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

Futakuchi sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch. He slid his arms around Akaashi’s back and leaned into him for a hug, letting the silence speak for him.

 

They stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments, just embracing one another.

 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Akaashi asked after a while, still leaning into him.

 

Futakuchi nodded, allowing himself to be guided to the bed. He yawned just before letting himself fall onto the mattress. Moaning tiredly, and rolled to one side of the bed, effectively wrapping himself in the blanket as well. “Night,” he said, slightly amused, as he pretended to fall asleep.

 

Akaashi sighed contently and climbed into bed behind Futakuchi, spooning him instead of fighting for the blanket.

 

Futakuchi flinched, startled by the contact at his back and the arms draping around him. He felt Akaashi’s forehead rest against his shoulder, and all he could do was blush at the thought of his boyfriend wrapped around him. In the comfort of Akaashi’s hold, Futakuchi’s thoughts melted away, and he drifted to sleep.

 

Akaashi, on the other hand, only found his mind pondering more. It was only natural that his boyfriend wasn’t ready to share his innermost demons. They’d only recently started dating, and not even a month had passed since they first met in person. It wasn’t like they’d talked much outside of the chat group before then, either. But Akaashi was patient. He knew it would take time before Futakuchi could open up to him, and he was okay with that.

 

He just wished he could help.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ \--Private message-- _ **

**__ **

**_ March 11     1:36 _ **

 

 

**Akaa**

 

What does one do if he knows something is wrong with someone he cares about, but there’s not enough trust built to know what it is or to be able to help?

 

 

**Enno**

 

akaashi are you okay

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Just overthinking, I’m sure....

 

 

**Enno**

 

whats on your mind

 

**Akaa**

 

I think Kenji’s been feeling down...I don’t know.

 

He was upset with his teammates earlier, but he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

And he disappeared tonight for over two hours. Apparently went ot McDonalds with Terushima...

 

When he got back he looked....exhausted

 

But not just tired. More like....emotionally drained, maybe?

 

And when I asked him if something was wrong, he just hugged me. He never answered, and he went to sleep without saying much....Sorry, I’m likely just overthinking this...

 

 

**Enno**

 

oh

 

um

 

maybe he was still thinking about whatever happened with his team?

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Maybe.

 

They seemed to work things out though before we’d left Datekou..

 

 

**Enno**

 

if it was something that really bothered him with them

 

then maybe itll just take time

 

im sure hell be fine

 

besides if teru was with him then he probably knows whats up

 

im sure hed tell us if it were anything serious

 

 

**Akaa**

 

You’re probably right.

 

Sorry. I’m used to worrying about Bokuto all the time, so I guess I just naturally worry.

 

 

**Enno**

 

thats not a bad thing

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I know.

 

Still

 

I don’t want to overstep any boundaries with Kenji if he’s not comfortable talking with me yet.

 

 

**Enno**

 

just give it time akaa

 

futa is mad in love with you so im sure hell share with you eventually

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I....I don’t know about being madly in love with me

 

 

**Enno**

 

he skipped school and spent hours on a train to make sure you stayed safe and this was back when he was crushing on you for your personality alone. he didnt even know you were a gorgeous model at that point

 

he literally calls you his prince

 

also he took a knife for you like come on

 

 

**Akaa**

 

When you put it that way, I feel I have no choice but to believe you...

 

 

**Enno**

 

good

 

and um...i know its really late already but if youre still up for talking

 

i uh could maybe use some advice

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I don’t think insomnia is letting me sleep any time soon, so go ahead.

 

 

**Enno**

 

okay so

 

please keep this between us

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Sure.

 

 

**Enno**

 

okay well

 

theres this guy that i grew up with

 

and like we lived on the same street and were pretty good friends up til second year of middle school

 

when he moved away

 

and we lost touch for like five years but i ran into him a few weeks ago and...

 

well we kind of

 

were not dating but

 

...we do stuff

 

 

**Akaa**

 

....I think I know what you’re implying.

 

 

**Enno**

 

yeah

 

but see thats the problem

 

i really like what we have going on but its like every time im hanging out with you guys or even just talking in the chat i honestly just feel kind of lonely because youre all in relationships

 

and i want a boyfriend too and i really like this guy

 

i mean we already do...things..that couples do

 

 

**Akaa**

 

You want to be more than just friends with benefits.

 

But you don’t think he feels the same.

 

 

**Enno**

 

basically

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Have you told him?

 

 

**Enno**

 

i dont want to risk ruining what we have

 

 

**Akaa**

 

So then you’re going to wait and hope he confesses?

 

 

**Enno**

 

when you put it that way it sounds stupid..

 

 

**Akaa**

 

It’s not stupid, Ennoshita.

 

I’m just afraid that doing so may only worsen your feelings.

 

It’s also possibe that he may be going through the same thing.

 

 

**Enno**

 

yeah idk

 

ill just

 

ill think about bringing it up with him

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I wish you the best of luck

 

 

**Enno**

 

thanks

 

you too akaa

 

with futakuchi i mean

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Thank you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ DemBOIs _ **

**__ **

**_ March 11     8:10 _ **

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Listen this is gonna sound really fucking sappy.

 

But you idiots need to know how much I appreciate you

 

 

**Futa**

 

D’awwww does Yahababy love his buddies?

 

 

**Yaha**

 

First of all

 

Shut up.

 

Second

 

Yes, I fucking love you guys.

 

Especially Futa and Teru, okay. I owe you guys for helping me with Kentarou.

 

 

**Shira**

 

I was there too, Yahabitch.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

You just wanted to watch me suffer.

 

Therefore, thank you Kenji and Yuuji. You were annoying assholes at the time, but I guess it all worked out, and I kinda owe you for it.

 

 

**Futa**

 

I feel so loved

 

 

**Teru**

 

always happy to help a friend!!!!

 

 

**Enno**

 

i didnt do much but im really glad to see happy relationships blossoming from this hellhole of a chat

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Ennoshita....

 

 

**Teru**

 

Ok but i actually have to thank you gusy too

 

 

**Shira**

 

*guys

 

 

**Teru**

 

shhhhh babe it was a typo

 

 

**Shira**

 

What have I said about the petnames?

 

 

**Teru**

 

But Shirabae  D:

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Ignore him. He secretly loves the petnames

 

 

**Shira**

 

You don’t know me.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Do you deny it?

 

 

**Shira**

 

Shut up.

 

Yahabitch.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

lmao Same insult as always.

 

 

**Shira**

 

Shitgeru.

 

 

**Futa**

 

Yahabitch Shitgeru. Classy

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Literally copied ‘Shitabu’

 

 

**Shira**

 

Like you’re more creative

 

 

**Yahaba**

 

I’ll have you know I am VERY creative.

 

Shitabu KenjiRUNT

 

 

**Shira**

 

Fucker

 

 

**Futa**

 

HA!

 

 

**Enno**

 

good one

 

 

**_Teru_ ** _has sent an image._

 

 

 

**Yaha**

 

OH MY GOD HE’S POUTING

 

 

**Teru**

 

I love him so much guys

 

 

**Futa**

 

Yuuji, my man, you are such a teddy bear.

 

 

**Enno**

 

i second that

 

 

**Teru**

 

No but listen!! I just! When Yaha thanked us for helpin g him w Kyou, I just

 

I started thinking about how I wouldn’t even know Kenjriou w/o this chat??

 

and i just

 

I have the best friends and th ebest boyfriend ever

 

i’m just so happy I’m crying

 

 

**Shira**

 

He literally is crying, just so you guys know.

 

 

**Teru**

 

They’re happy tears!!!

 

 

**Futa**

 

Teru, you have such a pure heart. Oh my god

 

You’re gonna make ME cry, bud

 

 

**Akaa**

 

My boyfriend just wiped tears from his eyes and said “oh my god, my friends are beautiful.”

 

 

**Enno**

 

tough guy futakuchi everyone

 

 

**Tora**

 

turns out u got a pretty pure heart 2!!!

 

 

**Futa**

 

I feel so called out.

 

 

**Shira**

 

Good.

 

Dork.

 

 

**Futa**

 

You’re a softy too, don’t lie.

 

 

**Shira**

 

Shut up.

 

 

**Futa**

 

No.

 

But seriously, since we’re being all feelsy and shit, I gotta say you guys help me a lot.

 

 

**Teru**

 

Futa, you don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready.

 

 

**Futa**

 

I know. Thanks, man

 

But really, just know that I fucking love you guys a lot, and I know I’m annoying, but I’m really glad you put up with me for whatever reason.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Dude, don’t think you’re annoying.

 

 

**Shira**

 

Yeah, we’re all annoying sometimes.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

I agree with Kenjirunt, for once.

 

You’re like my best friend, Futa. I love having you around

 

 

**Enno**

 

futakuchi youre a prime member of dem bois and one of my best friends tbh. we are very worried about you

 

 

**Futa**

 

I’m fine, guys, really.

 

Like I said, you help a lot.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

You’d talk to us if whatever’s going on got worse, right?

 

 

**Futa**

 

I’

 

Fucking enter button

 

I’ll try.

 

 

**Teru**

 

Do you want me to come hug you?

 

cos Kenjirou and I will come over like right now

 

 

**Futa**

 

I appreciate it, Yuuji bro

 

But you guys have to finish moving stuff, and I’ll just feel bad if you get behind schedule just to hug me.

 

I’ll be fine, man. Keiji and Bo have been hugging me for the past ten minutes.

 

Seriously though, I love you guys.

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I would also like to note that Kenji and I would likely have never met if I hadn’t been invited to this chat.

 

And it’s possible I would have also been kidnapped and murdered.

 

So thank you for including me, Ennoshita.

 

I hope you get the boyfriend you deserve.

 

 

**Enno**

 

thanks keiji

 

**Futa**

 

Well guys, you know what this means

 

 

**Teru**

 

OPERATION FIND ENNO A BF?!

 

 

**Yaha**

 

FINALLY I can meddle in someone else’s love life like you guys did to me

 

 

**Tora**

 

sounds fun!!

 

 

**Enno**

 

err...no thanks

 

 

**Futa**

 

Nope. No backing out!

 

 

**Tora**

 

u guys should help me find a gf 2

 

 

**Teru**

 

I will def help with that!

 

 

**Yaha**

 

We’ll help you when we’re all in Tokyo together!

 

 

**Tora**

 

yeet

 

 

**Shira**

 

Wtf does that mean

 

 

**Yaha**

 

lmao

 

 

**Futa**

 

Back to the matter at hand!!

 

Enno

 

What kind of guys do you like?

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I apologize for bringing this up....

 

 

**Enno**

 

its....fine....

 

but guys seriously im not interested in this whole land me a boyfriend thing

 

 

**Futa**

 

Awww come on, what’s to lose?

 

 

**Enno**

 

look im

 

kind of already interested in someone

 

 

**Teru**

 

WHAT WHO?!

 

 

**Futa**

 

ENNOSHITA YOU SLY DOG.

 

WHO ARE YOU CRUSHING ON

 

AND WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT HTIS

 

 

**Shira**

 

*this

 

Please stop with the caps.

 

And you guys are probably the reason he hasn’t said anything.

 

 

**Enno**

 

thats...partly true

 

 

**Futa**

 

Teeellllll meeeeeeee

 

Come on, Enno, I’m your bud! Your pal!

 

I deserve to know these things

 

 

**Enno**

 

i cant tell you

 

it could ruin what we have right now..

 

 

**Teru**

 

WHAT DO YOU HAVE RN?!

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Oh my god, do we know him?

 

 

**Enno**

 

i cant answer that

 

 

**Futa**

 

Oh my god, we know him!! DAMN IT, WHO IS IT

 

 

**Shira**

 

Why do I have a lingering suspicion...

 

 

**Enno**

 

look shirabu i know you kind of want to get me back for stuff and all but please dont say anything

 

 

**Shira**

 

...

 

Ah.

 

Got it.

 

 

**Futa**

 

WHAT? NO. WHAT DOES HE GET?

 

WHO IS IT

 

 

**Enno**

 

sorry but can we please not talk about this anymore

 

 

**Futa**

 

But Enno 

 

ಥ_ಥ

 

 

**Enno**

 

sorry its just complicated and if i tell you then it could mess everything up

 

 

**Futa**

 

Okay..

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Alright, then you know what’s next

 

Kenjirunt hasn’t confessed his feelings :)

 

 

**Shira**

 

...That name is going to stick, isn’t it.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

It’s fitting.

 

 

**Teru**

 

he’s right tho, babe. This is our sappy friendship sharing time!!!

 

 

**Shira**

 

ugh.

 

 

**Futa**

 

Don’t you ugh us.

 

Just admit you love us, our little microscopic demon child <3

 

 

**Shira**

 

I repeat.

 

ugh.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Come on, Shitabu.

 

 

**Enno**

 

all you have to do is tell us you appreciate us

 

 

**Shira**

 

You didn’t even say anything like that...

 

 

**Enno**

 

huh. guess i didnt

 

love you guys

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Now it’s your turn.

 

 

**Enno**

 

its okay shirabu no judgement here

 

 

**Shira**

 

It’s embarrassing.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

We all did it.

 

 

**Teru**

 

I believe in you, Kenjirou!

 

 

**Shira**

 

Fine..

 

You guys are a bunch of dumb, annoying, ridiculous idiots

 

And it’s stupid but you’re the best makeshift family I’ve ever had, okay

 

 

**Futa**

 

oh my god I’m crying

 

 

**Enno**

 

shirabu thats....really nice

 

minus the first part but still

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Wow, that’s literally the most heartwarming thing I’ve ever heard from you?

 

Or from anyone, my gosh

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I am very happy that you can think of us as your family.

 

 

**Teru**

 

KenjIRou i’m crying

 

I love you so much

 

**Shira**

 

You are literally saying this in person, why do you have to type it too?

 

 

**Teru**

 

my love needs to be recorded, Kenjirou

 

I’m so hAPpy

 

 

**Shira**

 

I’m glad but please stop crying and type normally...

 

 

**Tora**

 

i’m not crying ur crying

 

 

**Futa**

 

I’m a bit offended you called us makeshift though.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Bitch, we are permanent

 

You’re not getting rid of us

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Kenji and I discussed, and you are officially our adopted son.

 

 

**Enno**

 

ill be the uncle

 

 

**Futa**

 

Yahaba’s our other child cos you two fight all the time.

 

Teru is gonna be married into the family. He’s our future son-in-law.

 

 

**Tora**

 

what am i?

 

 

**Futa**

 

Nephew?

 

 

**Enno**

 

my lost child

 

 

**Shira**

 

This is what I meant by dumb, annoying, and ridiculous.

 

 

**Futa**

 

You love us.

 

 

**Shira**

 

I hate you guys less than most people.

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Daaaaaaadddddssssss  Kenjirunt said he hates uuuusssss

 

 

**Futa**

 

Tell your family you love them, son.

 

 

**Shira**

 

No.

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Don’t speak to your father in that tone, young man.

 

 

**Tora**

 

wait

 

so Shira is old enough to be married but you still treat him like a kid???

 

 

**Akaa**

 

It’s an arranged marriage, but they love each other very much and will marry when they’re old enough.

 

 

**Teru**

 

Yay

 

 

**Shira**

 

Why are you guys like this

 

 

**Futa**

 

Because we love  you, son.

 

 

**Tora**

 

dad do u love me?

 

 

**Enno**

 

ofc

 

 

**Tora**

 

then why don’t i ever see u  :(

 

 

**Enno**

 

because your other father took custody after the divorce

 

 

**Futa**

 

Who’s the other father?

 

 

**Enno**

 

idk

 

kuroo?

 

 

**Akaa**

 

Oh my.

 

 

**Enno**

 

i have a thing for bed hair okay

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Oh my god

 

 

**Futa**

 

I’m kinkshaming you, Enno.

 

 

**Shira**

 

Huh....

 

I think I understand your crush now.

 

Although I have to wonder how you’d know about his terrible bed hair in the morning...

 

 

**Enno**

 

....

 

 

**Futa**

 

SHIRABU WHAT DO YOU KNOW

 

ENNOSHITA WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT

 

PLEASE, THIS IS KILLING ME.

 

 

**Enno**

 

i...may have slept with him

 

like....several times...

 

 

**Teru**

 

WhAt!!!!!!!!

 

 

**Yaha**

 

oh

 

OH.

 

 

**Futa**

 

HOLY FUCK ENNO.

 

DID YOU DO THE DO!?

 

 

**Enno**

 

......yes

 

 

**Futa**

 

OH mY GOd

 

And here I thought you were innocent.

 

 

**Shira**

 

......I have to go.

 

 

**Enno**

 

shirabu please dont tell him

 

he doesnt know i like him please

 

 

**Shira**

 

I won’t say anything.

 

 

**Enno**

 

thank you

 

 

**Yaha**

 

Uhh okay but if you guys fucked, wouldn’t it be obvious that you like him??

 

 

**Akaa**

 

They’re ‘friends with benefits.’

 

 

**Futa**

 

Oh my god, you’re fuck buddies.

 

 

**Enno**

 

i regret everything

 

 

**Teru**

 

no!!! I’m glad you told us, Enno!

 

We’re rooting for you!

 

 

**Shira**

 

..I’ll investigate and see if he likes you back.

 

 

**Enno**

 

thanks

 

i appreciate it

 

 

**Futa**

 

Wait, I wanna help! Why can’t I know who it is?!

 

 

**Akaa**

 

I’m sure we’ll know eventually, Kenji. Let them work it out.

 

 

**Futa**

 

ughh fiiiinnneeee

 

 

**Teru**

 

haha  Cool!! Well Kenjirou and I are gonna finish moving, and then we should all do something later!!

 

 

**Futa**

 

Sounds good. \ (•◡•) /

 

 

**Yaha**

 

See you guys later!

 

 

**Tora**

 

bye! sorry i couldnt come

 

 

**Enno**

 

next time my child

 

 

**Tora**

 

yeet!

 

 

**Shira**

 

What does that mean?!

 

 

**Yaha**

 

lol  Go finish packing, runt

 

 

**Shira**

 

Ugh, fine.

 

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> And I apologize for any errors. lmao I've been super busy and exhausted with everything, so I did even less editing than usual.
> 
> Thanks for reading & please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
